complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Meebop
|image = |caption = Created by CompliensCreator00, revamped by ~Celestial-Healix~. |Pronunciation = /mɜːβopʰ/ mee-bop(h) |Family = Enthrupenoyd |Class = Melodicii |Status = Alive |Sapience = Full Sapience |List Number = 3R.6 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A |Generation = 3 |Scientific Name = enthrupenoyd melodicii amplificii |Instinct = Harmonious Chorus: When in battle, a complien's accuracy decreases by 15% if the Meebop is attacked. |Rarity = Rare |Location = Complanet & Plurotaenia}} Meebop is the Music Lover Complien. Appearance Meebop is a white personoid of short stature. It has a large, oval-like head, with a pair of quavers functioning as their ears - appearing to be somewhat similar to headphones. The appendage is able to amplify the sound of anything around them. It has a pair of eyes, which are normally closed up in an arrowhead-esque shape. Below this lies a smaller mouth, and then the Meebop's body. It has a small, oval body coloured in a solid grey. Two black rings circle it's body, a pair just below it's arms and a pair above it's legs. These black rings help absorb sound, allowing it to amplify the music and fine tune it if necessary. It has a pair of arms and legs, as aforementioned, however these are very thin and fragile. They extend outwards from the body, ending in a crotchet-like shape. Info Meebops are the Music Lover compliens, and their large ear-like appendages (shaped like quavers) are said to be the cause for it's name. In reality, however, these ears are so sensitive that they are able to hear blood circulating around their bodies. They are so sensitive that the ears can hear the vibration of any object near it. This explains why the compliens tend to avoid large cities and instead group up in rural areas. When a Meebop is in sync with others of it's kind, it is able to beat it's heart in a certain way, which not only allows it to communicate, but allows it to create music of all kinds. This remarkable ability is only achievable in peace, and if the Meebop is disturbed it may attack. Meebops are also able to make music out of the incredible range of sounds they hear. Many famous beats have been inspired by the compliens, and many have even attempted to introduce them to the city in the hopes that they will evolve into Sopranos. However, this introduction has mostly been very unsuccessful as the Meebops either hide away in alleys or quiet places, or they flee and run as far as their little legs are able to carry them. When a Meebop evolves into a Seibop, it's hearing becomes less sensitive and it's vocal chords begin to develop. Evolution Origin Name *It's name derives from bee-bop, a term used to describe music. Design *It's design resembles musical notes, such as the quaver. Trivia *It originally only evolved into Seibop, however this has been changed. *It's super-hearing ability and heart-beat synchronisation derives from a metronome. *Meebop was revamped by ~Celestial-Healix~. Spells Category:Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Music Lover Compliens Category:Personoids Category:White Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Created in 2013 Category:Generation 3 Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Sound-type Category:Compliens in a 3 stage evolutionary line Category:Fully Sapient Compliens